Season 1
'Season 1 '''is the first season of ''The 100. The first season was announced in July 2013. Filming began in October 2013 and ended in January 2014. The first season has eight episodes. The timeslot is Thursdays at 8pm on The CW. The season began January 30, 2014 and ended March 20, 2014. Synopsis 97 years after a nuclear war on Earth, humanity is living on an Ark in space, but oxygen is running out, now 100 criminals on the Ark are sent down onto Earth to determine if it's habitable, but they'll have to learn how to live with eachother with no rules. Meanwhile on the Ark, the chancellor has to face how to tell the citizens of the Ark that oxygen is running out and they alll may be dead within eight days unless the 100 comes through. Episodes Cast Main Cast * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin * Eli Goree as Wells Jaha (deseaced) * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green * Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes * Richard Harmon as John Murphy * Paige Turco as Abigail Griffin * Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane * Isaiah Washington as Thelonious Jaha Guest Cast * Alessandro Juliani as Jacapo Sinclair * Sachin Sahel as Eric Jackson * Kate Vernon as Diana Sydney (deseaced) * Kelly Hu as Callie Cartwig * Saidah Arrika Ekulona as Nygel (deseaced) * Terry Chen as Shumway (deseaced) * Ricky Whittle as Lincoln * Dichen Lachman as Anya (deseaced) * Joseph Gatt as Tristan (deseaced) * Jarod Joseph as Nathan Miller * Chelsey Reist as Harper McIntyre * Katie Stuart as Zoe Monroe * Genevieve Buechner as Fox * Rhys Ward as Atom (deseaced) * Izabela Vidovic as Charlotte (deseaced) * Aaron Miko as John Mbege (deseaced) * Josh Ssettuba as Connor (deseaced) * Celia Reid as Roma * Ben Sullivan as Riley (deseaced) * Jonathan Whitesell as Bryan * Chloe Babcook as Trina (deseaced) * Zach Martin as Pascal (deseaced) * Keenan Tracey as Sterling * Tanaya Beatty as Mel (deseaced) * Victor Zinck Jr. as Dax (deseaced) * Brendan Meyer as Myles (deseaced) * Levi Meaden as Drew (deseaced) * Shane Symons as Jones (deseaced) Trivia * The first episode was a two hour premiere. * The season ends in a cliffhanger. * Most of The 100 die. ** Only 48 of The 100 survive. * The season was originally planned for eleven episodes but was cut to eight. * Clarke's father, Jake Griffin was originally going to be in the show, but the show's filming schedule didn't work for the actor, because he had another project he was working on. * The Grounders are also referred to as Earthborns. * In the second half od the Pilot (Day Trip) Acid Fog is introduced. * This season was avalible on DVD on June 21, 2014. Body Count